Richtig falsch gelegen!
by arce73
Summary: Alex belauscht zufällig ein Gespräch und zieht daraus die falschen Schlüsse, die ihm aber zum Schluss den Weg zum Glück weisen


**Richtig falsch gelegen!**

**Autor:** Ari

**Betaleserin:** Mimmi

**Pairing:** Claire/Alex

**Inhalt:** Alex belauscht zufällig ein Gespräch und zieht daraus die falschen Schlüsse, die ihm aber zum Schluss den Weg zum Glück weisen

**Disclaimer:** Alle MLT Charaktere sind Eigentum von Nine Network, The South Australian Film Corporation and Millenium Television. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht, um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Einige Charaktere sind von mir erfunden und somit Eigentum des Autors.

**1. Kapitel**

_"Tess, ich weiß nicht, was das bringen soll! Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich so etwas wirklich einmal tun werde? Ich arbeite gerne mit den Händen, aber das ist doch lächerlich, wann soll ich das denn anwenden?" _

Alex der gerade per Zufall am Schuppen von Drovers vorbei kam, blieb stehen.

Claires Ton hatte so einen seltsamen Unterton gehabt, der ihn stutzig werden ließ.

_"Claire stell dich nicht so an! Glaub mir es macht Spaß! Es hilft dir dich zu entspannen, es beruhigt und erfüllt dich mit Stolz, ehrlich!"_ hörte er Tess sagen.

_"Ja Spaß, aber nicht für mich! Mit diesem Ding zu arbeiten artet ja beinahe in Schwerstarbeit aus! Wie lange muss ich den hier bearbeiten, bis er richtig steht? Der fällt ja immer wieder zusammen!"_ fragte Claire ungeduldig und leicht genervt.

_"Gott Claire du stellst dich aber auch zimperlich an! _

_Fass ruhig mal fester zu und knete mal ein bisschen fester! Du bist es doch gewohnt mit deinen Händen hart zu arbeiten!"_

Alex Augen weiteten sich, das war doch Daves Stimme gewesen! Was hatte er im Schuppen mit Tess und Claire zu suchen, vor allem was zum Teufel veranstalteten die drei da drin!

_"Du bist gut Dave, schließlich will ihn ja nicht kaputt machen!"_ brummelte Claire beleidigt.

Alex hörte wie Dave lachte, _ "Warum hört sich sein Lachen so erregt an?" _ dachte Alex gereizt und ging vorsichtig um den Schuppen herum und wollte durchs Fester hinein spähen, doch das Fenster war mit einem Tuch verhangen. Angespannt blieb er neben dem Fenster stehen und belauschte das Gespräch der dreien.

Nick fuhr auf den Hof und beobachtete Alex, der sich um den Schuppen herum schlich. Neugierig stieg er aus und ging zu ihm rüber.

Als er in Hörweite war, wollte er sich bemerkbar machen, doch Alex drehte sich in genau diesem Augenblick um.

Mit einem geschockten Blick sah dieser Nick an und legte einen Finger auf den Mund und winkte ihn zu sich hin.

Nick tat, wie ihm geheißen wurde und gespannt sah er Alex an.

"Was ist den?" fragte Nick seinen Bruder.

"Da drin sind Tess, Dave und Claire und glaub mir, die haben nicht vor ein Kaffeekränzchen einzuläuten!" flüsterte Alex ihm zu. In seinen Augen konnte Nick Bestürzung, Wut und... Eifersucht lesen!

"Was?" hakte Nick leise und erstaunt nach.

_"Also Claire noch einmal. Du muss ihn mit beiden Händen fest um schließen und mit lockeren auf und abwärts Bewegungen bearbeiten" _hörte Nick auf einmal Daves Stimme.

Geschockt sah dieser nun seinen älteren Bruder an.

"Die... er... Claire... zu dritt... ne, das ist nicht war, oder?" fragte er ihn entgeistert.

Alex nickte ihm mit einem finsteren Gesicht zu.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Claire sich zu so etwas hinreißen würde!" flüstere Alex gepresst.

_"Claire das sieht gut aus! Sieh mal, wie gut du ihn zum stehen gebracht hast!"_ lobte Tess und Claire grinste stolz.

_"Gott, wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass das soviel Spaß machen würde, hätte ich schon eher damit angefangen! Aber es geht nicht mehr so flüssig wie vorhin, was mach ich falsch?" _

_"Keine Sorge, du musst ihn immer schön feucht halten, wenn sich die Oberfläche erhitzt trocknet sie schnell aus!"_ erklärte Dave.

_"Claire versuch es etwas sanfter, mit roher Gewalt erreichst du hier nichts. Außer du willst, dass alles zusammen fällt."_ warnte sie Tess und lachte leise.

_"Kein Problem, dann fang ich halt von vorne an. Mit dir und Dave schaff ich das schon."_ meinte Claire belustigt.

Nick und Alex sahen sich ungläubig an. Sie konnten nicht fassen was die drei da drin veranstalteten.

_"Warte Claire, versuch es mal so, dann ereichst du mehr. Leg deine Hand auf meine und lass dich von mir führen. Siehst du wie gleichmäßig es nun aussieht?"_

Alex Augen sprangen beinahe aus seinen Augenhöhlen, als er Daves Aufforderung vernahm.

_"Ja stimmt und wenn ich es immer schön feucht halte geht's wirklich besser!"_ sagte Claire und die beiden Lauscher hörten den Stolz in ihrer Stimme.

_"Ja aber bearbeite es nicht zu lange, zuviel Feuchtigkeit schadet und lässt ihn weich werden, dann fällt er auch zusammen"_ sagte Dave belustigt.

_"Und Claire, hab ich dir zu viel versprochen! Ein Glück das Dave unser Gespräch mitgehört hatte und uns seine Hilfe angeboten hat. Wer hätte das gedacht, dass er so ein Experte darin ist!"_ lachte Tess.

_"Ist ja kein Wunder, nach dem mein Vater uns verlassen hatte, verdiente sich meine Mutter damit unseren Lebensunterhalt und je erfolgreicher sie wurde, umso mehr mussten mein Bruder und ich ihr zur Hand gehen. Mir wurde es sozusagen in die Wiege gelegt und die Mädchen standen darauf, die waren regelrecht von meinen Fähigkeiten begeistert!"_ antwortete Dave stolz.

"Das reicht! Ich geh nun da rein, irgendjemand musst diesen Wahnsinn stoppen! Eins schwör ich dir, ich schlag dem Kerl die Nase breit!" brauste Alex auf und ging zu Tür.

Nick folgte ihm und machte sich innerlich auf einen schrecklichen Anblick gefasst.

Alex riss geradezu die Tür auf und drei erschrockene Gesichter sahen ihn an.

Nick sah ihm über die Schulter und erstarrte. Er war aufs schlimmste gefasst gewesen, doch was er nun sah, verschlug ihm die Sprache.

"Alex, Nick was fällt euch ein hier so reinzustürmen! Ich hätte beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen!" blaffte Claire die beide an.

"Was zum Teufel geht hier vor?" fuhr Alex sie im gleichen Moment an und zur selben Zeit wünschte er sich, dass sich der Boden unter ihm öffnete und er darin verschwinden könnte.

Nick hinter ihm begann leise zu lachen. Er sah zu Claire, Tess und Dave rüber.

Claire saß vor einer Töpferscheibe und darauf stand ein Krug den Claire mühevoll modelliert hatte und der fiel genau in diesem Moment zusammen.

"Alex, sieh dir an was du gemacht hast!" wütend funkelte sie ihn an.

"Ihr habt... ich dachte... ihr drei... Gott ihr habt... was?" stotterte er verlegen.

"Wir haben getöpfert, Alex! Was hast du den gedacht! Claire war so angespannt und nervös, da dachte ich ein Hobby könnte ihr gut tun. Daves Mutter ist eine berühmte Keramikdesignerin und hat uns seine Hilfe angeboten!" erklärte Tess den zweien überrascht.

Dave sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. Er rief sich die letzten Gesprächsfetzen in Erinnerung und auf einmal verstand er die Reaktion der Brüder.

Schallend begann er zu lachen. Claire und Tess sahen ihn verdatterter an.

"Was ist so komisch daran Dave!" zickte Claire ihn an.

"Ich kann die zwei verstehen! Denk doch nur an unser Gespräch das wir soeben geführt haben." versuchte er zwischen den Lachanfälle zu erklären.

Tess sah ihn ungläubig an und dann starrte sie zu den Ryan Männer hin. Ihre verlegen und beschämte Blicke sagten mehr als Worte und sie begriff, was sich die zwei ausgemalt hatten.

Mit Mühe konnte sie ein lautes Lachen verkneifen, aber ihre Schultern zuckten verdächtig.

Claire sah ihre Schwester erwartungsvoll an "Hättest du die Güte mich auch aufzuklären?" forderte sie ihre Schwester auf.

Mit Tess´ Selbstbeherrschung war es nun vorbei und sie platze mit einem lauten Lachen heraus.

Dave sah Claire an und versuchte sich zu beruhigen " Claire... denk doch mal nach... Wir drei und sprechen über stehen, kneten, bearbeiten, Fingerfertigkeit, meiner Mutter, meinem Talent...! So aus dem Zusammenhang heraus haben die zwei das etwas falsch verstanden! Verstehst du?" Er sah Claire an, die ihn immer noch verwirrt ansah, "Claire, denk mal zweideutiger!" forderte er sie nun auf.

Bei Claire fiel der Groschen und sah die beiden Ryan empört an.

"Ihr zwei, ihr habt eine schmutzige Fantasie! Unglaublich, dass ihr mir so etwas zutraut!" wütend und zutiefst beleidigt sah sie die beiden an und dann stand sie auf und drückte sich an den beiden vorbei.

**2.Kapitel**

"Claire ich... oh Gott ist das peinlich!" stotterte Alex.

Tess sah in an und bemerkte in seinen Augen dieselbe Eifersucht wie vorhin Nick.

"Dass Nick wie ein gehörnter Liebhaber hier reinstürmt verstehe ich, schließlich sind wir ein Paar, aber deinen Auftritt verstehe ich nicht ganz! Claire ist Single und ist niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig!" neugierig sah sie ihn an.

Alex sah sie an. Ja warum war er eigentlich so sauer geworden? Er und Claire waren ja schließlich nur Freunde, nichts ihn ihrer Vergangenheit rechtfertigte einen solchen Ausbruch seinerseits!

"Ähm... Nick... ich wollte... dachte..." stotterte und ihm wollte keine glaubwürdige Ausrede einfallen.

"Hey lass mich da raus! Du warst vor mir am schnüffeln und bereits geladen, also schieb es nicht auf mich!" schmetterte Nick Alex´ Einwand ab.

Alex sah betreten zu den Anderen. Auf einmal drehte er sich um und ging hinaus.

Die zurückgebliebenen sahen sich an, wobei Dave ziemlichen ratlos drein sah.

"Was war das denn? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich behaupten, Alex ist eifersüchtig und erhebt Besitzansprüche!" wunderte er sich.

Nick und Tess sahen sie wissend an.

"Der Kandidat hat 100 Punkte!" erwiderte Nick trocken.

"Sag bloß Alex ist in Claire verliebt?" hackte Dave nach.

"Und der Kandidat ist in der Bonusrunde!" sagte Tess ironisch.

"Und was ist mit Claire? Ihrer Reaktion nach ist ihr Alex nicht egal! Hegt sie auch solch romantische Gefühle für unseren Don Juan?" wollte Dave weiter wissen.

"Oh ja, nur würde sie es nie zugeben!" bestätigte Tess nun leicht grinsend.

"Und das mit dem Don Juan trifft mittlerweile auch nicht zu. Alex hat seit Monaten keine Freundin mehr gehabt." ergänzte Nick.

"Wenn ihr mir nun sagt, dass ihr das eingefädelt habt, fresse ich nen Besen!" sagte Dave verwundert.

Beide sahen ihn an und grinsten schüttelten aber den Kopf.

"So gut sind wir nun auch wieder nicht! Aber das hier ist genau das was wir immer wollten, besser hätte es nicht laufen können" gab Tess zu.

"Und was geschieht jetzt?" Daves Neugierde stieg ins Unerträgliche.

"Wenn wir das nun wüssten!" gab Nick nachdenklich zu.

Die drei verließen den Schuppen und hingen ihren Gedanken nach, dabei hofften alle drei dass die Beiden nun diese Chance nutzten und miteinander offen und ehrlich sprachen.

Unruhig lief inzwischen Alex bei der Windmühle von Drovers auf und ab. Seine Gefühlswelt stand Kopf. In ihm brodelten so viele und verschiedene Emotionen und wusste nicht woher diese auf einmal kamen.

Warum war er so wütend geworden als er dachte Claire würde, würde...

Er konnte es ja nicht einmal in Gedanken aussprechen!

Gott was war nur los mit ihm! Was störte ihn, wenn Claire sich mit anderen traf? Alles, einfach alles! Doch warum? Er musste mit ihr reden und zwar sofort.

Entschlossen ging er zum Haus und suchte Claire.

Claire war in ihr Zimmer gegangen und tigerte wütend hin und her.

"Was fällt ihm ein mich so zu beurteilen... und wenn ich das getan hätte, was er dachte...

es geht ihn nichts an..." murmelte sie unentwegt dabei.

Als sie aufsah bemerkte sie, dass Alex in der Türe stand.

"Du...! Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist? Was ich tue und was nicht, geht dich absolut nichts an!" fuhr sie ihn an.

Alex beobachtete sie und sagte kein Wort.

"Hast du nichts zu sagen?! Wie würde es dir gefallen, wenn ich hinter dir hinterher spionieren würde? Deine Eroberungstouren habe ich ja auch nie kommentiert. Warum glaubst du, dass du das Recht hast es bei mir zu tun!

Steh nicht so dumm da und sag endlich was Alex!

"Was willst du von mir?! Was!!!!" Claire war wütend und beleidigt.

Es wurde auch nicht besser, dass er so da stand und absolut nichts sagte.

Alex sah sie immer noch schweigend an. Er sah ihr Gesicht und betrachtete es genau. Wie sie ihn anstarrte und wütend anfunkelte, er sah, wie verletzt und verwirrt sie war.

"_Was willst du von mir?! Was!!!!"_ hallte es irgendwie noch in der Luft

Vor seinem inneren Auge lief ein Film mit ihren sämtlichen Erlebnissen ab. Egal was in seinem Leben geschah, Claire war immer an seiner Seite gewesen! Immer wenn er Trost und Halt brauchte gab sie ihm diesen ohne etwas zu fordern.

"_Was willst du von mir?! Was!!!!"_ immer wieder hörte er sie bis ihn die Erkenntnis traf!

"Dich!" flüsterte er kaum hörbar. Claires Wut wich der Ungläubigkeit.

"Mich?" fragte sie ihn verwirrt.

"Ja dich. Im Schuppen ist es mir klar geworden. Allein der Gedanke, dass du jemand anderen haben könntest lässt mich irre werden!

Ich will derjenige sein, der dich berührt." er ging auf sie zu und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. "Der dich küsst, streichelt, verführt! Ich will es sein der deine Zärtlichkeiten, Berührungen und Liebkosungen genießen darf." Er sah ihr tief in ihre Augen, die ihn ängstlich ansahen.

Sie atmete schneller und gepresster. Er berührte sie sanft am Kinn und fuhr ihr den Hals entlang und verharrte auf ihrer Schulter.

Claire blickte in an und ihn ihren Augen sammelten sich ihre Tränen.

"Das ist es also was du willst, Sex! Verletzter Stolz, weil ich dich nicht rangelassen habe?"

Alex erkannte, dass sie seine Worte falsch verstanden hatte.

"Was ich von dir will ist deine Wärme, Güte, Geduld und Halt! Das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Verständnis, das du mir gibst.

Egal wie daneben ich mich benahm, du standest immer hinter mir. Du bist mein Fels in der Brandung, mein sicherer Hafen!" versuchte er ihr klar zu machen.

"Na toll! Du profitierst wie immer! Alex du bist ein verdammter Egoist! Nur weil du etwas in deinem Leben vermisst muss ich nun diese Lücke füllen.

Was lässt dich glauben, dass ich das selbe will!" grob schubste sie ihn Weg.

Seine Nähe verwirrte sie. Alles was er zu ihr gesagt hatte hatten sie tief erschüttert.

Seid langem hatte sie bemerkt das sie sich in Alex verliebt hatte. Wie sehr hatte sie gehofft dass er das gleiche empfinden würde.

Seine Worte waren das was sie sich immer erhofft hatte zu hören, doch das wichtigste hatte er ihr nicht gesagt. Deshalb schmerzen sie seine Worte umso mehr.

Alex sah wie sich eine Träne von ihren Wimpern löste.

"Wenn ich dir egal wäre, würdest du nicht weinen, wärst du nicht so enttäuscht von mir gewesen. Ich hätte dich nicht so sehr verletzen können! Untersteh dich es zu leugnen!" sagte er ihr ruhig.

"Du mich verletzen? Dass ich nicht lache, Alex so viel bedeutest du mir nicht!" gab sie trotzig zurück.

Alex sah sie an und schmunzelte er ging zu ihr hin und packte sie fest am Arm "Das wollen wir mal sehen!" murmelte er und küsste sie ohne Vorwarnung.

So schell er sie geküsste hatte ließ er sie wieder los. Er war nun auf alles gefasst und tatsächlich, Claire gab ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige.

Geschockt sah sie Alex an und auf ihre Hand. Noch nie war sie gewalttätig geworden.

Alex rieb sich die schmerzende Wange, doch er grinste.

"Alex... das... oh Gott... das wollte ich nicht!" stotterte sie.

"Ist schon gut, die hab ich verdient! Ich hoffe nur dass ich nicht jedes Mal so eine kassiere, wenn ich dich küsse." beruhigte er sie.

Verdutzt sah sie ihn an "Du willst mich immer noch küssen, nach dem hier? Bist du ein Masochist?" fragte sie ungläubig.

"Aber ja doch, solange bis du es verstehst und wenn es weitere 15 Jahre dauert, bis du begreifst, dass ich dich liebe!" sagte Alex und lächelte.

Claire hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr den Boden unter den Füssen weggezogen wurde, sie musste sich setzten. Er hat es gesagt, das was sie sich seit so langer Zeit gewünscht hatte, hat er gesagt.

Sie suchte seinen Blick, offen sah er sie an. In seinen Augen konnte sie es sehen, dass er es ernst meinte. Vorsichtig berührte sie seine gerötete Wange.

"DU liebst MICH?" fragte sie nach und betonte besonders das erste und letzte Wort.

Irritiert sah er sie an "Ja, das hab ich doch vorhin ausführlich erklärt!"

"Du hast so viel gesagt, nur das wichtigste ausgelassen." murmelte sie kaum hörbar.

Alex hörte es und ging in Gedanken nochmals sein Geständnis durch. Tatsächlich er hatte ihr nichts von seinen tiefen Gefühlen gesagt.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände „Claire Louise McLeod ich liebe dich und zwar mit Haut und Haaren. Jede Geste von dir, so wie jetzt wenn du vor lauter Nervosität an deiner Lippe knabberst. Dein Lächeln, das mein Herz schneller schlagen lässt! Deine Augen die mich in ihren Bann ziehen und ich darin versinken möchte! Dein Duft der mir die Sinne verwirrt! Deine Stärke wie du dich nie unterkriegen lässt! Dein Eigenwille alles alleine zu machen! Dein Sturkopf der mich immer wieder zur Weißglut bring! Deine Loyalität die mit nichts zu übertreffen ist. Dein Glaube an Ehrlichkeit und Fairness!

All das liebe ich, denn dadurch bist du vollkommen. Das macht dich zu meiner Traumfrau! Ich liebe dich aufrichtig Claire, ich hab lange gebraucht es zu begreifen, aber ich weiß nun was ich will! Mein Leben an deiner Seite verbringen und glücklich werden." sagte er leise zu ihr.

Claire seufzte! Er hat es tatsächlich gesagt und noch viel schöner als ihn ihren Träumen!

Sie sah ihn an und ihn ihren Augen konnte er den Schalk sehen, mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sah er sie an

„Claire alles ok? Sag was!" bat er sie sanft.

„Halt ganz einfach still!" befahl sie ihm und ehe er sich versah fühlte er ihre Lippen auf den seinigen.

Dieser Kuss hatte es in sich, jeder Nerv ihn ihren Körpern war gespannt, das Blut schoss durch ihre Adern und versetzte sie beinahe in einen Rausch.

Alex hatte viele Frauen geküsst, doch dieser hier war anders. Das Gefühl das ihn erfasste war unglaublich und der ihn bis ins innerste berührte!

Claire erging es ebenso sie fühlte wie sich jedes Haar an ihrem Körper aufrichtete und ein zittern erfasste ihren Körper. Die hervorgerufenen Gefühlen machten sie beinahe schwindlig.

Widerwillig trennten sie sich und sahen sie schwer atmend an.

„Woww!" sagte Alex erstaunt.

„Ja und das war ja nur ein Kuss!" gab ihm Claire Recht.

Verschmilzt sah Alex sie an „War das eine Einlandung zu mehr Claire?" fragte er.

Claire sah ihn an. Ihr ging das ganze zu schnell! Zuerst seine Eifersucht, sein Geständnis, der Kuss und nun das? _ „Wovor hast du Angst Claire? Du willst es doch auch! Wie lange willst du den noch warten? Tu es sei kein Angsthase! Er will dich, sieh ihn dir an, sieh seinen Blick! ER WILL DICH!" _ sagte Claires innere Stimme und Claire gab nach.

Statt ihm zu antworten küsste sie ihn und zog ihn mit aufs Bett.

Erstaunt ließ sich Alex gehen. Damit hätte er wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Aber er folge ihrer stummen Aufforderung nur all zu gerne.

Verschwitz, müde, aber unendlich glücklich lagen die Beiden Stunden später, in der Dunkelheit von Claires Schlafzimmer.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass du heute Nacht in meinem Bett landest!" murmelte Claire amüsiert.

„Nun, wenn es nach unsern Familien geht: ALLE!" gab er grinsend zurück dann sah er sie ernst an „Danke Claire!" sagte er leise.

„Wofür?" wollte sie erstaunt wissen

„Dass du mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt gemacht hast." antwortete er.

„Gott Alex, wenn du jedes Mal nach dem Sex so schwülstig wirst, überleg ich mir das mit uns noch mal!" Claire war berührt von seinen Worten, aber sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand ihr solche Dinge sagte.

„Gibs auf Claire, ich kenne dich zu gut! Tu nicht so abgebrüht, deine Augen sagen mir was ganz anderes!" wies Alex sie zurecht.

Claire lachte verlegen und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und hörte seinem Herzschlag zu, bis sie einschlief.

Alex hielt sie in seinen Armen und grübelte. 15 Jahre hatten sie gebraucht um hier anzukommen. 15 Jahre welch eine Verschwendung! Sie könnten inzwischen verheiratet sein und vielleicht sogar Eltern!

Überrascht über seine eigenen Gedankengänge, horchte er in sich hinein.

Nein, tatsächlich! Keine Alarmsirenen die bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran losgingen!

Er sah zärtlich zu Claire hinunter und sein Entschluss stand fest. Zufrieden kuschelte er sich an sie heran und schlief ebenfalls ein.

**3.Kapitel**

Als Claire am nächsten Morgen erwachte lag sie alleine in ihrem Bett. Auf dem Kissen, wo Alex heute Nacht geschlafen hatte, lag ein Zettel.

**Komm bitte um 18:00 zur Windmühle. Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich! **

**In Liebe Alex.**

Claire lächelte selig. Er hatte es ihr nicht nur gesagt, sondern sogar geschrieben!

Sie dachte über das Erlebte nach und auf einmal fiel ihr was auf.

Sie hatte Alex die drei Worte nicht gesagt! „Heute Abend hole ich es nach!" versprach sie sich und stand auf, um wenig später mit der Arbeit zu beginnen.

Alex war inzwischen auf Killarney angekommen und ging zu seiner Mutter.

„Mom, wo ist Großmutters Ring?" platze er heraus.

Liz sah ihn an und erkannte an seinen Augen, dass er endlich soweit war und die Wahrheit erkannt hatte.

„Warte hier ich hole ihn." sagte sie ruhig und ging hinauf.

Wenig später kam sie mit einer blauen Samtschachtel hinunter und gab diese ihrem ältesten Sohn. Andächtig öffnete er die Schachtel und staunte.

„Weißt du Alex, ich habe mir gedacht, dass es nicht mehr so lange dauert bis du es endlich einsiehst, dass du Claire liebst, deshalb hab ich den Ring vor Monaten reinigen lassen und mit Tess´ Hilfe auf Claires Größe anpassen lassen." flüsterte sie ihm zu.

Dankbar hauchte Alex seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange „Damit hast du mir eine menge Arbeit erspart, jetzt muss ich nicht bis heute Abend warten!" sagte er zufrieden.

„Alex du willst doch nicht jetzt..." doch der war bereits durch die Tür verschwunden.

„Harry komm sofort runder wir müssen nach Drovers gehen! SOFORT!" schrie sie durchs haus und Harry kam rasch hinunter.

„Was..." wollte er fragen doch Liz unterbrach ihn. „Unterwegs erklär ich es dir! Wir müssen los! Ich will dabei sein!" sagte sie lächelnd.

Alex fuhr so schnell es ging zurück nach Drovers und hielt direkt neben Claire die ihn erstaunt ansah.

„Hallo, was..." begrüßte sie ihn doch er stieg aus und zog sie ihn Richtung Windmühle. „Alex, was soll das?" beschwerte sie sich, doch er antwortete nicht.

Die andern Bewohner der Farm hatten Alex´ seltsames Verhalten mitbekommen und sahen den beiden nun erstaunt hinterher!

Dass die beiden die Nacht zusammen verbracht hatten war allen klar gewesen, immerhin stand ja Alex´ Auto die ganze Nacht vor der Einfahrt.

Neugierig beobachteten Meg, Becky, Jodi und Tess das Geschehen, bald trafen Liz und Harry ein und Nick folgte ihnen mit seinem Motorrad. Seine Mutter hatte ihn unverzüglich nach Drovers abkommandiert.

Als letzte kam er zu der kleinen Versammlung und sah sich verwundert um

„Kann mir bitte jemand sagen..." fing er an. Tess hielt ihm einen Finger auf den Mund und zeigte zu der Windmühle hin.

Der Anblick verschlug ihm die Sprache. Alex und Claire standen da und redeten, als genau in diesem Augenblick Alex auf die Knie ging und Claire etwas hinhielt.

Er beobachtet wie Claire nun ebenfalls sich nun zu Alex niederkniete und ihn lange küsste. Als sie den Kuss beendet hatte, hörten sie alle wie Alex einen Freudenschrei ausstieß und aufstand, dabei zog er Claire in seine Arme. Überschwänglich drehte er sie etliche Male im Kreis herum!

Die anderen begriffen, dass Claire zugestimmt haben muss und nun grölten alle begeistert los.

Erst jetzt bemerkten Alex und Claire ihr Publikum und lachten.

„Gott, du weiß, dass Mom nun Dampf machen wird, dass wir so schnell wie möglich heiraten!?" meinet er grinsend.

„Nicht nur sie, Tess wird nicht besser sein. Aber weist du was es ist mir egal! Mir kann es auch nicht schnell genug gehen Alex!" gestand sie ihm und Alex sah sie an

„Mir auch nicht Claire, mir auch nicht, am liebsten würde ich dich heute noch heiraten!" gab er zu.

Claire nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und blickte ihn lange an „Doch zuerst muss ich dir was sagen Alex." sagte sie.

„Was?" wollte er wissen.

„Ich liebe dich Alexander Marion Ryan, von ganzem Herzen und schon mein ganzes Leben lang." hauchte sie ihm an seine Lippen und küsste ihm federleicht.

Alex vertiefte sofort den Kuss und hielt sie fest. „Ich dich auch meine Schöne, ich dich auch." murmelte er zwischen den einzelnen Küssen.

Sie blieben lange so stehen und küssten sich immer wieder bis es ihren Zuschauer zu bunt wurde und diese in ihre Richtung rannten. Alle wollten den Beiden gratulieren, was die zwei frisch Verliebten auch geduldig über sich ergehen ließen.

Vier Wochen später war es dann soweit. Auf Drovers fand die Hochzeit von Claire und Alex statt!

Dass die beiden ein Paar waren und so schnell heirateten, ließ zwar sofort ein paar Gerüchte hochkommen, vorwiegend von ehemaligen Freundinnen von Alex, die seine Wahl nicht billigten. Alle wollten am liebsten mit Claire tauschen, doch niemand hätte es offen zugegeben.

Doch erst drei Monate nach der Hochzeit wurde Claire schwanger und so verstummten alle bösen Gerüchte.

Alex war überglücklich als er neun Monate später seine Tochter Prudence Charlotte ihn den Armen hielt.

Nick und Tess hatten inzwischen auch geheiratet und erwarteten in fünf Monaten ebenfalls ihr erstes Kind. Sie hatten sich auf Wilgul niedergelassen und ihr Biolandwirtschaftsbetrieb florierte.

Claire hatte ihre Rinder und Schafe nach Killarney in Weidepacht gebracht und so wurden auf Drovers Alpakas gezüchtet und die Pferdezucht gestartet und deren Ausbildung.

Alex und Claire waren endlich am Ziel ihrer Träume angekommen und beide wussten, dass ihre Liebe und ihr Glück ein Leben lang halten würde.

**ENDE**

©Ari

Ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn Du mir Deine Meinung zu meiner Fan Fiction mitteilen würdest. Feedbacks sind immer gern gesehen und motivieren weiter zu schreiben!


End file.
